


The Unforsaken Road Chapter One

by inkedsea



Series: The Unforsaken Road [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crime Fighting, Gen, Romance, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedsea/pseuds/inkedsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle Christo is a hunter, and a skilled one at that. She hunted with Sam Winchester while his older brother Dean was in purgatory, but they eventually went separate ways. They've recently met up again, and after having feelings for Sam, how will Dani cope working with the boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unforsaken Road Chapter One

"Well, I’ll be damned," the tall, brown eyed girl said, a pretty grin from ear to ear. She stepped out of her car, a black 1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429. Her dog, sitting in the seat next to her whined softly, tail wagging at the familiar face that was walking by on the sidewalk. She propped an elbow on her hood and whistled, full, pink lips making a pursed o shape, the shrill noise loud and definite. Many people on the sidewalk turned around, but they soon realized it was not directed towards them and kept on with their business. The man that the whistle was directed towards glanced back, before stopping in his tracks and turning fully towards her, a broad smile forming on his face. He outstretched his arms, palms up in slight confusion. His brother, slightly smaller than him, turned around when he realized his brother was no longer at his side.

"Dani!" the taller brother exclaimed, grinning. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked, looking the girl up and down. She still had the same pretty face and the long, straight, chocolate colored hair. She wore the usual clothing, ripped up jeans, combat boots, an AC/DC t shirt and a leather jacket. She still had the same curves, and the same stunning smile. 

Dani grinned and moved away from her car, slamming the door shut and approaching the large man. She chuckled lightly at his question, “Hunting, of course. Where have you been?” she asked. “I’ve missed you, Sam. It’s been too long,” she said, before diving right into a hug, squeezing his waist tightly for a short moment before releasing and stepping back. She looked to the brother who was standing there, obviously confused as to who the hell this girl was. “Dean, I’m guessing?” she said with a grin.

Sam grinned and nodded, “Dean, this is Danielle. I worked with her for a while after you killed Dick.”

Dean extended his arm and held out his hand, “Pleasure,” he said in his gruff voice, a smile not given like his brother did.

Dani took his hand and shook it, her grip solid. She looked down to his hand to see that both of their knuckles were scabbed and bruised. “The pleasure is all mine, Dean. It’s great to finally meet you,” she said before flashing him one of her stunning smiles. A corner of his mouth turned up for a moment in a slight-smile. “Sam told me a lot about you. He was pretty heartbroken about what happened. How are you..?”

"Alive? I got out. I was in purgatory," he said. Dani nodded, looking down from his face to think. She saw by his face expression that it was a touchy subject so she decided to not prod any further.

"I see… Well I’m certainly glad that you’re back, so I can meet the famous Dean I was told about. Seriously, the kid wouldn’t shut up about you," she said with a smile before looking up to Sam.

"Sammy, I thought you told me after we killed Dick you went right to…normal," Dean said with a frown. Sam shook his head.

"Dani and I hunted for, what, a month or so?" Sam said.

"Actually more like two. And we would’ve kept hunting if you hadn’t hit that God damn dog," she said, rolling her eyes.

Sam chuckled a bit sorrowfully and Dean looked from her to his brother and back again. “Speaking of dogs, how’s Levi doing?” Sam asked, looking towards her car.

"Great, actually. He’s the reason I saw you really. I was looking over notes and he just started barking and whining. I think he must have missed you," she said with a grin. Sam smiled at her before walking over to her car and opening the door to bend down and pet the excited golden retriever.

Dean looked at her car and then back to her, an actual smile on his face. “Sweet ride,” he said to her, before turning back to the car to inspect it. It was black, like the impala, but it’s body was much different. It was wide, and longer in the front than it was in the back due to it’s powerful engine. It only had one door, but it did have two rows of seats. 

A corner of Dani’s lips pulled up into a half smile, “Thank you. I’m actually a fan of yours as well. I have to admit that I drove it a bit when Sammy and I were hunting together,” she said with a sheepish smile. ”Sorry about that… You could drive mine a bit if you’d like, I guess…” she said. From the tone of her voice she liked sharing the steering wheel about as much as Dean did.

Dean grunted a bit, obviously unhappy with those words, “Ah, well… I was practically dead anyways…” he said before stepping up and bending down to check out her car, “But I might take you up on that offer.”

Dani couldn’t help but grin. “So boys, what brings you to this shitty little town anyways?” she asked, watching Sam play with Levi.

Sam stood up straight and spoke with a smile, “A case. Same reason I’m assuming you’re here?”

Dani nodded, “Yeah, it’s a shifter. I’ve already found where it scurries off to when not impersonating people for their family’s trust before ripping their wives apart, literally. How long have you guys been on it?”

Sam shook his head in disgust. “Not long, we got here a few hours ago really. Where have you been staying?” he asked.

She looked back at her car, checking on what Dean was doing. He ran a finger along one side of her car, inspecting it. She smiled before turning back to Sam. “A motel a few blocks away. You both can just crash at the room if you’d like. There’s two double beds and a couch, plenty of space,” she said with a smile. Truthfully she longed for company and Sam was her last partner she had had. It had been well over a year, by now, since he had left her in the dust. She really didn’t enjoy working with inexperienced people, and Sam was far from. She was sure Dean was very experienced as well.

"Sure, that would work," Sam said. "Dean, we’re staying with Dani."

Dean then walked up, grinning and shaking his head, “Awesome ride,” he said before looking to Dani and then to Sam. “Oh, alright. I guess that’d be fine.”

Danielle grinned, “Alright boys, let’s head to the motel then. I’d like to show you what I’ve dug up so far,” she said, flashing a smile to both of them before turning and heading to her car.

\- - - - -

"Here it is," Dani said, the door swinging open and Levi tearing into the room, jumping up onto the far bed and circling before plopping himself down. Dani grinned and shook her head at the dog before moving forward and squatting down to his level to pet him and nuzzle at his face. "Ah, you’re such a good boy," she said before placing a kiss on his nose and standing back up. "Home sweet home! Since I paid for the room in the first place, I get one of the beds. You two can figure out the bed and couch situation," she said with a smirk.

Sam came in and set his duffle bag on the bed next to hers, “I’m taller, and Dean is used to sleeping on couches,” he said with a smile. Dean grumbled a bit and threw his bag on the couch, obviously not happy with Sam’s logic, but he didn’t argue.

Dani looked at the clock. It was getting late, the sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. “So, what’s the plan?” she asked, turning to the two of them with her hands on her hips.

Both of the men looked at her dumbfounded. “Well—um—first let’s take a look at your maps and research?” Sam suggested. Dani nodded and pointed to the wall above her bed, where various photos, maps and newspaper clippings were tacked to the wood.

"Go for it. I’m going to take Levi for a walk. He needs to stretch his legs!" she said, looking to her dog. The retriever wagged his tail at his beloved owner simply because she had said his name. She whistled for him, and he obediently jumped from the bed to the floor, looking up at her curiously. She reached over to the night stand drawer and took out his leash, the dog instantly getting excited, jumping up and whining happily. "No. Sit, or we won’t go," she said, and once the ‘S’ word escaped her lips, the dog sat down, his head up, waiting for her to click the leash to his collar. "Good boy! Let’s go!" she said.

"Ah, wait Dani! Shouldn’t one of us come with you?" Dean asked. "I mean, shifters? They’re scary motherfuckers," he said in a serious tone.

"Um, sure. But Dean, I promise I can take care of myself. I’m a big girl," she said, before throwing him a wink and opening the door. "Be back soon. Figure out what to do!" she said before turning and waving a bit as she left the room.

"Go with her," Dean instantly told Sam, and Sam obeyed immediately, opening the door and closing it softly behind him.

It was seconds after she had shut the door that Sam came out. “Dani! Wait up!” he called, jogging a few steps to catch up with her. She looked up to him and smiled, her pretty pink lips curling into a genuinely happy grin.

"Sammy, I’ve missed you," she said, her dimples showing. She really had, and she would be more than happy to freely express it towards him when not in front of his brother.

"I’ve missed you too, Dani… I really have," he said, looking down at her with a smile.

She chuckled, “So how’s that Amelia chick? You’re lucky I didn’t tie her up and ship her off to the moon for stealing my favorite man away from me.”

Sam laughed, “Now come on, don’t be like that. You know we wanted different things! You like hunting and I wanted a normal life! I left her though,” he said. Dani nodded in confirmation since it was very true. She loved to hunt. She lived for it. A slight smile curled at her lips now that she knew she was not a part of his life anymore, not realizing how hard it had been for Sam to leave the veterinarian.

She looked up at him, “And you decided to get back into it for your brother? Sam… You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” she said softly, looking down. He had saved her life more than once, and she had returned the favor.

He looked at her with soft eyes, “I do know, because I’ve missed you as well. Just… Let’s not talk about it right now,” he said, looking away. “We have a case to focus on right now.” It hurt for him, talking to this girl that he had once cared about so much, and perhaps still did. He felt so badly about leaving her out of the blue, but when he saw the chance of a normal life, he took it, leaving her in the rear view mirror. She nodded at his words, looking down. If he didn’t want to talk about it, they didn’t have to. It wasn’t something she was going to push and prod at. But how could he not remember everything? They had fun together! They had been hunting the Leviathan, trying to get intel on where Dean might be. They had practically adopted Levi together, both being impressed with the small, stray pup’s boldness towards the Leviathan. That’s where he had gotten his name.

She could remember Sam falling apart, waking up in the middle of the night screaming in the bed next to her’s, crying throughout the daytime and slowly dying inside. She hated to say it, but a normal, nice girl was probably best for him at that time. She had been there for him, of course, but he needed to get away from the job to be able to move on, and he did—that is, until Dean came back. She couldn’t deny that she was more than happy that Sam was hunting again though.

They walked around the block, Sam keeping a good foot away from her at all times, but looking around and watching for anything that might pose a danger for the three of them. Levi happily padded along, his tail wagging along behind him, looking back ever so often at the two humans. Dani noticed that Sam was tense, and she frowned unhappily at the lack of words between the two. She wanted to say so much, but she couldn’t.

\- - - - -

Once back at the room, Dani sat down on the edge of her bed to look through her journal. “You two got silver bullets?” she questioned. They nodded and she nodded back, “Well then load up because we’ll need them. This one is strong, and honesty I’m glad you two are here because going in alone would’ve sucked.”

Dean chuckled, “Lucky you!”

Dani smirked before standing. “Let’s get some rest for a few hours. We’ll leave at midnight and head to the warehouse where he stays. He won’t kill anyone tonight, since he hasn’t been accepted in any families recently.” She shed her leather jacket, exposing her anti-possession tattoo on her back and shoulders. Dean looked at it curiously. The actual symbol was larger than his and Sam’s, and her’s had two large wings branching off of it. 

"Nice tatt," Dean said simply. 

Dani smiled at him. “Thank you, Dean,” she said, before looking at Sam and then down at the floor. Sam had always loved her tattoo.

They all took the liberty to lay down then, and get comfortable. Levi jumped up on Dani’s bed and laid at the foot of the bed, on her feet. She slept with her gun under the pillow like Dean did. Old habits die hard.


End file.
